Super Monkey Ball Paradox
'''Super Monkey Ball Paradox '''is a platform puzzle video game for the Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox. Modes When the player gets to the menu, there are 3 options: Single Player, Multiplayer and Options. Single Player * Main Game * Minigames * Party Games Multiplayer * Competition * Party Games Options * Sound Options * Sound Test * Change Language * COM Difficulty * Number Of Lives * Delete All Data * Gallery * High Scores * Change Control Single Player Modes '''Main Game: '''The main game features 5 modes: Story Mode, Challenge Mode, Practice Mode, Time Attack and Level Editor. Story Mode After choosing this mode, the player can choose from 4 save files. Once they've chosen, they have to type in their name or they can type in whatever they want to. Plot: Dr. Badboon has returned but this time instead of stealing bananas, he travels everyone to the past and other countries. Aiai, Meemee, Baby, Gongon, Yanyan, Doctor, Jet, Jam and the new monkey, Badana must stop him before it's too late. There are 8 normal worlds and 8 special worlds to beat. Normal Worlds Any level marked with C is a level for Challenge Mode. Any level marked with B has a special banana hidden in that level. World 1: Banana Village * 1-1: Baby Steps C * 1-2: Slopes C * 1-3: Switches * 1-4: Beware! B * Bonus: Twisty Slide C * 1-6: Zig-Zag C * 1-7: Stilts C * 1-8: Mini Maze * 1-9: Stairs C * Boss: Bobodo World 2: Spooky Woods * 2-1: Big Bumps C * 2-2: Waterslide C * 2-3: Portals * 2-4: Gravestone C * Bonus: Banshee C * 2-6: Bumper Lane C * 2-7: Construction Zone C * 2-8: Ramps C * 2-9: Palm Tree B * Boss: Spookos World 3: Banana Island * 3-1: The Cube C * 3-2: Waves C * 3-3: Narrow Line * 3-4: Over And Under C * Bonus: Roundabout C * 3-6: Hole In The Wall C B * 3-7: Moving Goals C * 3-8: Sunflower * 3-9: Checkers C * Boss: Bichites World 4: Blossom East * 4-1: Super Bumper * 4-2: Anthill C * 4-3: Squiggle C * 4-4: Spotlight C * Bonus: Temporary C * 4-6: Glasses C * 4-7: Bounce Run B * 4-8: Target C * 4-9: Dumpling * Boss: Shitokoku World 5: Crystal Snowland * 5-1: Tree C * 5-2: Twin Bells C * 5-3: Wreath C * 5-4: Snowman C * Bonus: Santa Claus C * 5-6: Sledge Hill C * 5-7: Snowflake C * 5-8: Bigfoot B * 5-9: Planets C * Boss: Santa Claws World 6: Space Factory * 6-1: Claw C * 6-2: Chute C * 6-3: Toolbox C * 6-4: Huge Maze C B * Bonus: Pinball C * 6-6: Roll Fast! C * 6-7: Cupboard C * 6-8: Launcher C * 6-9: Love Heart C * Boss: Robo-Aiai World 7: Cirrus Clouds * 7-1: Use The Bumpers C * 7-2: Whirlpool C * 7-3: Thunder C * 7-4: Hurricane C B * Bonus: Heaven C * 7-6: Skyhigh C * 7-7: Two Sides C * 7-8: Rain C * 7-9: Slippery * Boss: Godosi World 8: Paradox World * 8-1: Clock C B * 8-2: Big Wheel C * 8-3: Person C * 8-4: Pixel C * Bonus: Volcano C * 8-6: Double Trouble * 8-7: Railway C * 8-8: Dynamite C * 8-9: Dungeon * Boss: Dr. Badboon